oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Piscatoris Fishing Colony
Piscatoris Fishing Colony is the most north-western settlement on the RuneScape mainland (fairy ring code A-K-Q). It can be reached by talking to Kathy Corkat outside of the west fence of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Kathy will take players up the river for free if they have a Ring of Charos (a) or if they pay her 50 coins (you don't have to pay for the ride back). The colony once thrived on the monkfish industry but has recently come under attack from sea trolls. Players get a chance to help the town during the Swan Song quest. After completing the quest, players may fish for monkfish at any of the fishing spots along the colony's northern coast. The colony has become a popular spot to fish for higher level players capable of doing the quest due to the speed and high experience associated with monkfish and the fishing spots' proximity to the bank. This a good method of making money. Tuna and Swordfish can also be harpooned at the colony, although almost all players concentrate on netting Monkfish. The colony also has: * A Bank and a General store. Arnold Lydspor runs both of these, and players can access either by right clicking on Lydspor. The store sells an eclectic mix of items, which can be rapidly bought and banked using Lydspor. * A Range, which some players use to cook the fish they catch. Players who can enter the Rogue's Den in Burthorpe, however, prefer to just bank the fish at the colony. They then use a Games necklace to teleport to Burthorpe and go to the den. The den has a banker who is located near a fire, allowing for rapid cooking and banking of the fish. * A Furnace. * Several sources of Water. The colony is occasionally used as a base by players using the other attractions of the Piscatoris region. Players who have completed Swan Song sometimes find the bank here useful to withdraw and deposit items. Players can find the following south of the colony: * The Piscatoris Hunter area, one of the few hunting zones of RuneScape. * A Summoning Obelisk, located in a cave. * A nearby mine, which is notable for its three iron rocks right next to each other. This makes it an excellent spot for power mining. * The Phoenix Lair, which features in the In Pyre Need quest and can be used once a day after the quest as one of the Distractions and Diversions activities. * The Eagle transport system, which after the Eagles' Peak quest, can be used for fast transport to other hunter areas and the Jade vine maze on Karamja. Inhabitants *Herman Caranos *Kathy Corkat *David Mendleberg *Franklin Caranos *Arnold Lydspor *Devin Mendelberg *George Laxmeister *Ramara du Croissant Music *Making Waves - Entrance *Last Stand - Boss fight for Swan Song Quests *Swan Song Trivia *The word Piscatoris has significance in two different ways. The Latin word "Piscator" means fisherman, so Piscatoris Fishing Colony could simply mean "Fishing Colony of Fishermen." However, the scientific name of the real-life monkfish is Lophius piscatorius, as the fish is an anglerfish, meaning the fish itself hunts (angles) for smaller fish. In this context, Piscatoris Fishing Colony could mean "Monkfish Fishing Colony". *The music track "Making Waves" could refer to the music editing program of the same name. *On 9 November 2009, a few graphical issues with some of the sea near the Piscatoris Fishing Colony was corrected. *Examining a wheelbarrow in the Fishing colony yields the text; "'Can I borrow a Shallow Barrow?' Now say that faster, FASTER!" This is a tongue twister. *Recently, a thick black line that is horizontal to the shore has appeared in the sea north of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. If players go to the northwest shore of Piscatoris, they will see that the line forms a corner and continues north. This is only visible in standard detail, although it can be seen in the minimap in high detail. This line is suspected to mark a new area in a future update. *When a Bunyip dies while in the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, a message appears saying "Your familiar has returned to the spirit plane." *When entering the first "hole" to get to the other side of the fence in order to enter Piscatoris, there is a glitch where one can see their skeleton for a split second. *The Piscatoris Fishing Colony is commonly referred to as an 'alternative' Fishing Guild for people who don't have level 68 Fishing to get into the real one. This is due to the large amount of fishing spots, the high number of players there, the bank and general store, etc. It has nearly everything the original guild has. *Piscatoris has the only Net/Harpoon spots where you won't catch sharks, and for some currently unknown reason you can't fish in them barehanded, like any other harpoon spot. Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Kandarin